


Золотой ключ

by fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, nordorst



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, not really - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nordorst/pseuds/nordorst
Summary: Пропущенная сцена. Развитие событий 2х15 после признания Магнуса





	Золотой ключ

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213604413.htm
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

Разница их миров простирается на сотни лет — непреодолимое расстояние вечности и смертности, суть которых ничтожна мала, когда ты на войне. Разницы нет, кто на каком берегу — река все равно вольется в море, и итог у всего один.

Алек бессилен. Ему не победить эти навалившиеся столетия, не поднять их с плеч Магнуса — огромная плита времени и вины. Нет шансов на успех. Нет гарантии, что Алек не уронит ее. Потому что ударная волна сметет обоих, но даже не это самое страшное.

Магнус улыбается.

Алек спрашивает:

— Ты в порядке?

Алек спрашивает:

— Ты уверен, Магнус?

Алек спрашивает:

— Скажи мне, что с тобой происходит?

А Магнус шутит и не проливает ни единой капли вина, поднимает тост и сверкает с головы до ног.

Их миры переплетены, они начинают сливаться воедино, и только тогда, когда Магнус открывает свою дверь, в груди слева, становится жарко от его слез.

Слезы Магнуса горячие.

Алек ощущает их на ладони, на пальцах, на плече. А еще он ощущает бесконечно всесильную отдачу от самого Магнуса, как будто он ждал этого всю свою жизнь. Эти руки, этот голос, этот взгляд.

Магнус так легко поддается под любой его жест. Сейчас — особенно. Он, кажется, даже дышать перестает, когда Алек собирает запах с его рубашки и поднимается к уху, чтобы сказать:

— Закрой дверь.

Магнус не движется с места. По его шее — от самого уха и вниз, под красный воротник, рассыпаются мурашки, и Алек тут же собирает их губами. Громкий щелчок замка парадной двери глушится шумным вдохом, Алек оттягивает воротник ниже, хватает губами вновь и дышит запахом теплой кожи.

Алек не может помочь Магнусу избавиться от навязчивых мыслей его прошлого, но может заменить их эмоциями настоящего.

Ему нужны очень сильные эмоции. Такие, как эта, которая загорается в глазах плавленым золотом и гаснет — как поломанный телевизор. Магнус сдерживается? Магнус боится? Или Магнус не хочет?

— Ты не расслаблен, — Алек говорит очень тихо. Будь они друг от друга на расстоянии пары шагов — слышно бы не было. Но они так близки, и Магнус его слышит. — Магнус.

— Конечно, я не расслаблен, — он пытается пошутить? Но голос Магнуса неокрепший, готовый сорваться после каждого слога. — Ты меня очень волнуешь, Александр, я не могу просто расслабиться.

Алек смотрит на него пристально и долго, и Магнус выдерживает этот взгляд. Наверное, думает Алек, его ничем не удивить — на любой жест будет ответ. На любой взгляд — слово. На любое действие — ответное действие.

Магнус проходил так много ступеней, в то время как сам Алек так и топчется на низком пороге. Эта разница их миров простирается на сотни лет — и сотни ступеней.

— Алекс-сандр, — тонкие пальцы с черным лаком обвивают его запястье. — Постой, нам надо идти.

Алек его не слушает — поддевает пальцами плотно прилегающий ремень и пробирается в брюки. Магнус втягивает живот, но это скорее из необходимости ослабить давление пряжки, нежели действительно впустить Алека, но неважно.

Магнус упирается лбом ему в плечо. Они сидят почти так же, как и минутой ранее, с той лишь разницей, что член Магнуса у Алека в руке, и Магнус больше не плачет. И едва ощутимо ерзает в кресле — Алек это хорошо различает.

Отважный и отчаянный — где грань?

Алек не уверен, что знает ответ, не уверен вообще ни в чем, но Магнус рвано дышит ему в плечо, хватает губами его кофту и подбирается совсем близко к шее, и это единственная опора для них двоих. Алек много раз пытался представить Магнуса в ряду нижнемирцев, много раз сопоставлял магию и самого Дьявола, чтобы рассмотреть свой выбор со всех сторон. Ведь так положено поступать главе Института?

Рваный вдох.

Алек честно пытался рассмотреть в Магнусе то первобытное темное начало, а на деле лишь день ото дня сталкивается с невероятной открытостью в карих глазах. Таких искренних и таких полюбившихся.

— Алек... Ох, твои ангелы отвернулись на пару минут? — Магнус блаженно шепчет ему в шею, кладет свою руку поверх его, и Алек чувствует, какие горячие у него ладони. — Придвинься поближе.

Алек слепо слушается и в следующее мгновение молится, чтобы его ангелы действительно не смотрели, потому что Магнус оплетает его ногами и начинает ерзать на кресле так, чтобы ритм совпадал с тем, что задает Алек.

Эта открытость Магнуса всегда такая пылкая.

Магнус, Магнус, Магнус. Яркая роспись на граните, остроумие и находчивость, росчерк хитрости в поддельном чистом листе. Репутация, слава, принципы и столетия, столетия, столетия.

Такой ли ты, Магнус?

Алек плавится от возбуждения, впервые так стремительно. Их моменты близости невозможно редки, и этот, новый момент, вынуждает его терять голову от тихого Магнуса. Ерзающего Магнуса. Принимающего его поддержку.

Разве гранит умеет быть таким чувственным? Алек уверен, что нет, и что это вообще абсурдно. Магнус может быть крепким — Магнус может быть алмазом, но не без хрустальной отделки, потому что Магнус хрупкий.

Магнус начинает дышать часто и шумно, тонкие пальцы цепляются за его запястье, но Алек не вынимает ладонь из брюк. Он чувствует, как Магнус сжимает колени и притягивает его ближе, практически полностью съезжая с кресла.

Алек держит его.

Шея обожжена жарким дыханием, слезами и благодарностью. В его руках полное доверие и даже нечто большее. Это не просто открытая дверь в левой груди, это дар золотого ключа — прямо в руки, открывай когда захочешь. Алек это осознает, Алек чувствует дрожь в теле Магнуса, и ему больно вместе с ним.

Магнус — струна. Когда он перестает дрожать, наступает полная тишина, и Алек обнимает его. Оглушительное спокойствие обваливается опустошенностью, и кажется, будто это чувства самого Магнуса проникают в него — через кожу, через касание, через этот шаткий мост, который принято именовать любовью.

Алек любит Магнуса. Он гладит его по спине, поднимается широкой ладонью на голову — проводит по коротким волосам на затылке, мягко мнет шею и путается в отросших прядях выше. Магнус продолжает плавить его шею своим горячим дыханием, только теперь спокойным и глубоким. Но Магнус не спит.

Разница их миров простирается на сотни лет — непреодолимое расстояние вечности и смертности, суть которых ничтожна мала, когда ты на войне. Разницы нет, кто на каком берегу — река все равно вольется в море, и итог у всего один.

Итог — один.


End file.
